Bitte Heirate Mich, Sensei
by Hatake-sensei
Summary: Kakashi berkedip beberapa kali. Tangan kanannya tengah digenggam erat dengan dua kepalan tangan yang kecil. Meski ia memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna pernyataan cinta, atau bisa dibilang lamaran dari sang bocah kecil berambut pirang. Pernyataan cinta dari seorang murid balita. Oke, itu terdengar konyol.


_**Warning. Pairing non-canon**_ **, AU, OOC, yaoi. _M_** _ **ultichapter**_ **yang tidak terlalu jelas** **.**

 **Sebenarnya, fanfiksi ini merupakan sebuah _oneshot_ yang entah kenapa bisa menjalar menjadi sebuah _multichapter_. Awalnya saya hanya iseng menulis sebuah adegan di buku, namun pada saat diketik malah menjadi fanfiksi yang sangat, sangat panjang ( _Bless my perfectionist mind_ ). Mengingat kebiasaan saya yang terkadang sangat susah untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek fanfiksi _multichapter_ (bagi yang mengetahui akun saya yang lain, anda mungkin tahu satu fanfiksi _multichapter_ yang saya _update_ dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Kalau boleh jujur, bisa setahun sekali), saya kemungkinan besar akan memberikan _updatei_ dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Fanfiksi ini tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan fiksi yang lain. Jadi, alur ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya.**

* * *

 **1\. Taman Kanak-Kanak**

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. Ia memang suka tidak suka dengan rencana yang dibuat Minato setelah ia lulus kuliah. Meski ia lebih menyukai bidang literatur, Kakashi mengambil jurusan rekomendasi sekolah di bidang medis atau yang biasa disebut kedokteran dan lulus dengan cepat serta nilai sempurna. Sebagai seseorang yang siap bekerja di umur tujuh belas tahun, Minato juga memikirkan matang-matang nasib Kakashi. Terdengar curang, tapi Minato telah mempersiapkan tempat bekerja Kakashi di kampus dan di lingkungan SMA dimana ia juga bekerja. Para staf sekolah tidak mempermasalahkan tawaran Minato untuk menerima kembali sang murid jenius untuk bekerja di lingkungan sekolah mereka, namun tentu saja Kakashi tetap mengawalinya dari bawah seperti biasa. Kakashi juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dan menerima tawaran Minato untuk bekerja sebagai asisten dosen sekaligus staf pengajar di sekolah. Meski secara resminya ia bekerja beberapa bulan kedepan, Kakashi juga sekali lagi tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Masalahnya itu, ini.

"Huwaaaaaa!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Ambil mainanmu sendiri, sana!"

" _Senseeeeeeei_ , aku mau ke kamar mandiiii!"

Kakashi skeptis.

Masa iya dia harus mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai guru TK?

Tanpa menolehkan kepala, ia tahu bahwa Sukea memasang ekspresi percaya tidak percaya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lagipula, ia tidak diikutkan mengambil pekerjaan ini. Minato tahu benar bahwa Sukea tidak tahan dengan anak-anak. Apalagi bocah-bocah seperti ini.

"… Minato- _sensei_?"

Mereka berdua tidak melupakan Minato yang berdiri di sebelah Kakashi, senyuman di wajahnya sembari mengamati bocah-bocah yang bisa dikatakan tengah berjungkir-balik di kolam bola-bola itu, "Ya, Kakashi- _kun_?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kenapa aku harus menjadi guru TK disini?"

" _Maa_ , pertanyaan yang bagus, Kakashi- _kun_ ," Minato masih tersenyum, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Bukankah kamu memilih untuk menjadi seorang guru? Meski kamu bisa mendaftar menjadi seorang dokter, saya sangat yakin bahwa kamu akan memilih untuk menjadi seorang guru. Dan ini bisa jadi pilihan yang tepat untuk mengawali karirmu sebagai guru."

"Itu," Sukea menolehkan kepalanya, masih memasang ekspresi percaya tidak percaya ditambah kerutan di dahinya, "Adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar dari mulutmu."

"Ahaha, masa sih? Padahal saya sudah memikirkannya secara sempurna, lho."

Kakashi menepuk dahinya.

"Tapi saya serius, lho. Sebenarnya saya ingin memasukkan Sukea juga…"

Sukea memberi tatapan tajam.

"… Namun saya tahu Sukea tidak akan mau, jadi lebih baik, Kakashi- _kun_ saja."

" _Sensei_ , aku juga serius," Kakashi menghela nafasnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seakan-akan ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pemandangan bocah-bocah cilik yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran. Yang berambut coklat berpura-pura menjadi monster raksasa, yang berambut bob pirang berpura-pura menjadi _gangster_ mafia, "Berikan alasan yang benar-benar menjadi hal yang pertama kali _sensei_ pikirkan untukku saat _sensei_ memikirkan tentang taman kanak-kanak."

"Yah, baiklah," Minato berdehem, "Sebenarnya, alasan saya memasukkanmu kesini-"

"Kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto."

"- adalah… Uh, itu?"

Kakashi tidak membuka wajahnya, "Oh, tuhan."

"Apa kau baru saja menyuruh kakakku untuk berlatih menjadi pengurus bocah ingusan di taman kanak-kanak bangsat ini?"

Minato menepuk kedua tangannya, "Oke, oke. Mungkin itu memang salah satu alasan kenapa saya memasukkanmu kesini, tapi sungguh, itu bukan alasan utamanya. Meski memang agak menjurus kesana…" Minato memasang wajah memelas dan polos dengan tingkat yang luar biasa, "Tapi ini memang bisa menjadi awal karirmu. Mungkin nanti kamu akan lebih berfokus ke lingkungan SMA dan kampus atau universitas, atau mungkin saja kamu akan menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit atau bidang militer, itu semuanya tidak masalah. Mengurus anak-anak kecil akan menjadi batu loncatan untukmu yang akan mengurus remaja yang berperilaku anak-anak kecil, nanti. Jika kamu mengerti yang saya maksud…?"

Kakashi akhirnya memperlihatkan wajahnya sampai batas masker kain yang menutupi wajahnya, cukup menerima dengan setengah hati alasan yang dibuat-buat Minato (Kakashi sangat mengenal Minato yang sangat pandai berkata-kata ditambah tingkah polosnya yang membutakan hati nurani). Sementara Sukea, masih menatap Minato dengan ekspresi yang sama, tidak tertarik dan tergugah mendengar alasan Minato.

"Itu, adalah alasan kedua terbodoh yang pernah kudengar dari mulutmu."

"… Sepertinya semua yang kukatakan merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah kau dengar, Sukea- _kun_."

" _Exactly_."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, _sensei_ ," Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, "Apa yang harus aku kerjakan disini?"

"Hanya membantu para guru tetap disini."

Seorang wanita berpakaian kasual menghampiri mereka, "Maaf jika aku lama. Kami sempat mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan tadi," ia terkekeh pelan, "Minato! Ini murid yang akan bekerja disini?"

"Ya, kau benar. Perkenalkan, ini muridku yang baru lulus kuliah, Hatake Kakashi," ia menepuk bahu Kakashi pelan, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah wanita itu, "Lalu wanita ini adalah kolegaku di SMA sekaligus pemilik dari taman kanak-kanak ini, Honda Misaki."

Wanita itu menatap Kakashi tidak percaya, "Kau serius, Minato? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi dia sangat muda untuk dikatakan baru lulus kuliah."

Minato mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Dia jenius, Misaki- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu, aku tebak orang jenius satu ini bukanlah orang yang supel," Misaki tersenyum, "Gurumu yang satu ini bukanlah orang yang paling pintar di kelas, makanya ia sangat supel."

"… Itu terdengar tidak seperti pujian."

"Memang bukan," Misaki menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk, "Sebenarnya, saya sudah menebak hal itu dari awal," Minato memasang senyuman terpaksa dan wajah menyerah, "Ah, ya. Jadi, apa saja yang saya kerjakan disini?"

"Hmm, coba kupikir dulu," wanita tomboy itu melipat tangannya, "Taman kanak-kanak bukanlah sekolah dasar, dan seperti yang bisa kau bayangkan, sebenarnya ini seperti tempat penitipan anak yang agak sibuk," ia terkekeh pelan. Rambut yang diikat kebelakang itu berayun sembari ia bergerak menghadap kea rah Kakashi, "Mungkin hal yang paling utama adalah menjadi bagian medis? Anak-anak yang ada disini sangat hiperaktif, dan terkadang melukai diri mereka sendiri. Akan sangat bagus jika kau membantuku dengan berkas-berkas. Lalu, mungkin hanya mengamati para murid-murid selama jam istirahat, dan menemani para murid jika guru tetap tidak masuk. Kau juga tidak perlu mengajarkan hal-hal yang rumit, asalkan mengajarkan mereka sesuatu juga tidak masalah. Intinya, pekerjaan kita disini hanya menjaga mereka dan menasihati mereka. Sederhana, tapi rumit."

"… Saya bisa membayangkannya," respon Kakashi, "Menjaga Naruto juga sederhana namun rumitnya minta ampun."

"Pft-" Misaki menahan tawanya, "Padahal ayahnya itu orang yang sangat kalem, lho. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar mirip seperti Kushina, ya?"

"… Kalian mem- _bully_ -ku…"

"Naruto adalah seorang pemain akrobatik di rumah."

"Sukea, kamu jangan ikut-ikutan!"

Misaki berdehem pelan, "Secara resminya, Kakashi mulai bekerja besok. Kalau boleh jujur, aku berharap bahwa kau bekerja seperti pegawai tetap lainnya, datang dari pagi sampai siang. Tapi aku tidak memaksamu, jadi paling lambat kau bisa datang pada pukul sembilan," jelasnya panjang lebar, "Ah, namamu Sukea, kan? Kau juga boleh datang kemari untuk membantu Kakashi jika kau mau. Jika ada hal yang penting, tolong beritahu aku, lewat pesan singkat juga tidak masalah. Aku juga akan memberitahumu jika ada hal yang penting juga, Kakashi."

"Saya mengerti," Kakashi mengangguk, "Waktu saya juga cukup kosong, jadi mungkin saya akan datang lebih cepat."

"Bagus sekali!" Misaki tersenyum, "Oh, kau juga bisa membawa Naruto kemari. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan."

"… Misaki- _san_ yakin?"

"Mendengarmu berkata seperti itu membuatku tidak yakin."

"Astaga, kalian berkata seakan-akan anakku itu sangat berbahaya-"

"Dia memang berbahaya."

"Sukea!"

Misaki tertawa, namun tawanya perlahan berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi, "Um, waktu istirahat. Jika kalian ingin tetap berada disini dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kusarankan untuk tidak berdiri disini dan duduk di area orangtua disana."

"Sepertinya, kami akan pulang. Aku perlu mengurus beberapa berkas untuk pekerjaanku nanti," Minato menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi- _kun_?"

"Aku akan disini sebentar, nanti aku akan pulang sendiri, _sensei_."

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah aku mengantar Minato," ucap Sukea.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku mengenalkan secara singkat TK ini untukmu, Kakashi? Jadi besok aku hanya tinggal memberitahumu hal-hal yang penting saja."

"Itu juga ide yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," Minato mengusap kepala Kakashi, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Misaki- _kun_."

"Kirim salamku ke Kushina!"

Kakashi dan Misaki tidak menunggu waktu yang lama untuk Minato dan Sukea pergi, dan wanita tomboy itu segera mengajak Kakashi untuk berkeliling.

* * *

"Nah, setidaknya kau tahu tempatmu saat kau masuk nanti. Aku akan mengurus berkas-berkas sekarang, beritahu aku jika kau mau pulang, oke?"

"Tentu, Misaki- _san_."

"Misaki saja juga boleh, kok. Tenang saja, aku tidak tipe bos yang keras," ia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Kakashi merespon lambaian tangan Misaki dengan anggukan kecil. Ketika sang ibu kepala sekolah sudah pergi dari penglihatannya, Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya niat tersembunyinya tentang berkeliling TK sudah terpenuhi, dan sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu Sukea untuk menjemputnya. Kakashi sempat menduga bahwa adiknya akan datang sedikit lama karena mereka bertiga sempat kabur dari Kushina. Meski alasannya adalah untuk mengunjungi teman lama Minato, Kushina terdengar sangat murka karena tukang talang air tidak datang-datang ke rumah. Memang tidak ada hubungannya, tapi dengan Naruto di gendongan, Kakashi tahu bahwa mereka setidaknya harus mengecek talang air yang bocor.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ' _Aku akan mengeceknya nanti jika Kushina-_ san _masih marah-marah…_ '

Sembari menunggu, Kakashi mengamati _graffiti_ dinding berwarna-warni yang berada di dekat kelas. Misaki sempat memberitahunya bahwa anak-anak boleh menggambar di dinding itu dengan leluasa karena coretan ataupun kotoran apapun bisa dihapus, bahkan hanya akan dirapikan agar anak-anak tidak kesal karena gambar mereka dihapus dari dinding. Kakashi hanya merasa lucu karena ada gambar anak ayam berbentuk seperti telur bertebaran di sekitar dinding. Kenapa anak ayamnya sebulat itu?

"AAAAAAAHH!"

"…?"

Suara teriakan nyaring itu sempat membuat Kakashi merinding, dan ia secara reflek segera mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Mello, jauh-jauh sana, _ssu_!"

"Tidak mau! Kemari kau, sialan!"

' _Suara siapa-'_

"PERGI SANA, _SSU_!"

"KEMARI KAU, KISE!"

"HUWEEEEE!"

Kakashi sempat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia hampir tersandung jika ia tidak reflek menahan beban di kakinya yang satu lagi. Ia menundukkan kepala, melihat ke arah kaki kirinya. Pucuk kepala berambut pirang dan sebuah pelukan beruang di kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan cengkraman di kain celananya, dan jujur, ia sangat menahan diri untuk tidak menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar pelukan beruang itu lepas dari kakinya.

"Hei-"

" _SENSEEEEEEEI!_ "

"KISEEEEEEE!"

Oh, tuhan.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 _ **Author's Note**_ :

 **Hanya sedikit yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 _ **Au revoir.**_


End file.
